The Kitty's in the bag
by imasmurf93
Summary: Kitty makes a mistake at school and Lance helps her. Lancitty fic. COMPLETE. Rated T for swear words.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**** My first Kitty/Lance fic, I hope you enjoy it.**

Kitty's heart was beating fast. The school had collapsed and she was trying as hard as she could to get people out.

Of all the days for the seniors to go on a school trip.

Dragging people out of the wood and concrete, she was getting tired out. But still, she had so many more people to save. She heard cries, screams and groans from under the piles of rubble and concrete.

She closed her eyes. Trying so hard to contact Professor X and ask for help. It didn't work. She was left to deal with this on her own.

Now was no time for her to stand and worry about it. She phased in and out of the ruins, retrieving students and teachers from underneath.

She was on her final person, she pulled him from under the concrete and led him towards the crowd of people standing at the edge.

Just then, she looked up to see a huge piece of wood come flying towards her. It had fallen from the part of the building left standing.

Automatically, she changed so that the wood couldn't hit her, not realizing that the guy wasn't touching her.

The wood went right through her, hitting him. He was thrown backwards and lay on the floor, badly injured

Kitty turned around in shock, running to his side, apologizing all she could and doing her best to help him.

Behind her, she heard people muttering and talking.

"Did you just see what she did?"

"She meant to do that!"

"She's always hated him,"

Those voices in her head made her loose concentration. She turned to face the angry crowd.

"I…I didn't mean to…I thought he was touching me, I just…" She stuttered.

"Was that because of what he said in gym?" His girlfriend shrieked at her, running to him, pushing her out of the way in the process.

"No…I was trying to help him, but I just forgot. Usually, I'd have Scott or Jean move it before it hit us." She said, still in shock from everything.

Then, other people started joining in.

"Duncan was right, you freaks don't belong here."

"Just 'cause she's got powers, she thinks she's friggin' wonder woman."

"Go back to your own planet freakoid!"

The words hurt. Kitty felt tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them see her cry.

They all started walking towards her with threatening looks in her eyes.

"Let's teach her a lesson!" One of the boys from the soccer team said, thumping his hand with his fist.

Everybody agreed and carried on walking towards her, mocking her, laughing at her.

"Y..You can't touch me, I can go so that you'll go right through me, remember?" Kitty said, in a pleading kind of tone.

They carried on moving closer to her. She was scared.

Suddenly, she saw a flash and a blue creature appear next to her.

"Kurt!" She cried in relief, throwing her arms around his neck.

He looked at her with worry and then chuckled.

"Wow, something must be wrong, you never hug me whenever you see me!" He laughed.

"The professor sent a message to Jean telling her to send someone to help you, what's up?"

_It worked! _Kitty thought. Then pointed at the angry crowd coming towards then.

"Whoa, what did you do?" He said to her.

"It's a long story," She replied, dodging a bottle that had just been thrown at them.

"Ok guys, this is close enough. You've all gone to far now! Back off!" Kurt projected to them all, trying to stay calm and fairly polite. Only to be answered with a sandwich bounced off his head.

"Fair enough, let's get out of here." He said, indicating for Kitty to hold onto him.

She did so, there was a flash and they both ended up in the Xmen mansion.

Kitty told Kurt all about what had happened while they sat on the sofa drinking a soda, waiting for everyone else to return home.

"Wow, you really pissed off a lot of people huh?" Kurt said, thinking.

"Yeah, I'm just dreading tomorrow, they're gonna' beat the shit out of me." Kitty replied, sipping her soda.

"Well you've got us to protect you, we won't let it happen." Kurt said with a smile.

"And, you can just cling onto your _boyfriend _for the day, he'll beat anyone who even thinks about hurting you." He added, teasing her.

"oh, and who's that?" Kitty asked with a grin.

"You know perfectly well." Kurt said, suddenly appearing next to her, laughing at the way she jumped when he did so.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and even if I did, I don't need him to look after me." She said, giving Kurt a light punch.

Kurt was about to reply, then the door opened and Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan walked in.

"Kitty are you okay?" Jean said, walking towards her.

Kitty just nodded and told everybody about what had happened.

By now, it was dark. All of the gang were sitting on the sofas, talking, laughing and joking around.

Scott was sure he saw movement out of the window and glanced outside. But convinced himself that it was just a tree or something.

They were all taken by surprise when a brick smashed the window and landed on the floor.

All of the present Xmen rushed to the window to find out who the vandal was.

Every one of their eyes widened when they saw.

Half of the school were standing outside, bricks, stones, pellet guns, anything that they could use.

They were after Kitty.

Their gate was forced open and the vandals were on the premises. The Xmen all ran to action to protect Kitty.

She played her part by hiding. She sat against the door in her room, hoping that they would soon go away.

She watched as two hands appeared in her window, followed by a face and a body. A boy was climbing through the window. He ran at Kitty, and ran right through her. She ran out of the room and down the stairs.

"Why did the Professor and other teachers have to be away tonight?" Rogue whined as she karate kicked one charging girl.

"Nightcrawler! Get Shadowcat out of here, there's too many of them for us to protect her!" Jean Grey called to Kurt.

Kurt nodded, disappeared, reappeared by Kitty, grabbed her by her shoulders and then reappeared at the park.

"You should be okay here." Kurt said in his German accent. "I have to get back and help, will you be alright?"

Kitty nodded.

"I think I can be brave enough." She joked sarcastically.

Kurt rolled his eyes at her then nodded and disappeared.

There she was, alone in the park. She wasn't exactly scared, in fact, she always felt at ease in the park. It was like her safe zone, where she would always go as a child.

"Hey! There she is!" She heard a voice.

She turned to see about five more people running towards her, she turned and ran as fast as she could. Making quick turns around trees to try and loose them.

In front of her, she saw a figure sitting on a bench, overlooking the bandstand. He was sat with his feat on the part where people would normally sit, and was perched on the backrest part of the bench. It was Lance.

She ran towards him and he noticed, he smiled vaguely at her, but frowned when he saw them chasing her.

He pointed his hand towards them and clenched his fist. Kitty felt the earth behind her shake, causing her attackers to fall to the ground. She carried on running.

He jumped off from the bench as she got closer and took one step towards the five.

Kitty ran and stood behind the bench that he was now directly in front of.

"Got a problem Bud?" Lance asked in a threatening kind of way.

"As a matter of fact, yes we have." A ginger boy said, standing up and brushing himself down. "My father always said that evil should be punished."

"Oh, and you think Kitty is evil right?" Lance said gesturing towards her.

"Yes, she almost killed someone today I'll have you know." The ginger boy said glaring daggers at Lance.

"Yeah, Toad told me all about the incident. And I heard that she saved half of your asses, made one mistake and then got crucified for it." Lance replied, returning the evil stare.

All five of them stayed speechless and motionless.

"Did you even attempt to help anyone else when that part of the building collapsed, or were you too worried thinking about your sorry selves?" Lance scolded them.

Once again, they stayed quiet.

"Yeah, I thought so. If I were you guys, I'd go right now unless you want to be fossilized into the earth." Lance threatened to them.

Without another word to either him, or one another, they all hastily walked away.

Lance turned to face her.

"You alright?" He asked. Kitty smiled sweetly and nodded.

Thunder was heard above them and icy rain began to pour. Kitty looked up with wide eyes, then pulled her pink jacket off and put it on her hair to shield it from the rain.

Lance just looked at her and laughed.

"Oh no Kitty, not the hair!" He then laughed again at the look of rage that she gave him. " Come on, let's get you out of the rain, you can come for a cocoa or something."

He beckoned to her to follow him and she did so. He led her to the Brotherhood's mansion and started to unlock the door.

"The guys went out drinking for the night. The only other one in here is Wanda, but don't worry the chances of her coming down are low." Lance said to her as he turned the knob on the door and gestured for Kitty to go in.

"Can I use your phone?" Kitty asked picking up the receiver.

"Well it looks like your going to anyway." Lance smiled, throwing his jacket on the floor.

Kitty dialed in the number and held the phone to her ear.

"Hallo?" The German accent prevented the person on the other side of the line from being anonymous.

"Hey Kurt it's me." Kitty said casually, placing a hand on her hip.

"Kitty! I was looking all over the park for you! I was just about to send out a search party! Where are you?" Kurt seemed worried.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine." Kitty said, attempting to calm him down.

"Look, Kitty, the mobs keep coming back after you. Is there anywhere that you can stay overnight without anybody finding out?"

Kitty thought for a moment, she couldn't think of any nearby hotels or B&B's.

"Don't worry, I'll find somewhere." She said softly.

"Are you sure? I could come and transport you to a…"

"Kurt, don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll find somewhere." Kitty interrupted him.

"Well, okay, but if you need help, just call okay?" Kurt didn't sound convinced.

"Uh huh. Bye." Kitty said, hanging up the phone and placing it in it's original place…back on the sofa. She then collapsed on the sofa and placed her head in her hands. Trying to think of somewhere to go.

Lance appeared from the kitchen with to hot mugs. He gave her one then perched next to her and looked at her with curiosity.

"Find somewhere for what?" He asked her.

"Listening to my conversations huh?" Kitty smiled and looked at him.

"Well if you didn't yell down the phone then I wouldn't have to, would I?" Lance chortled back.

Kitty just bit her tongue and smiled at him.

"So what were you talking about anyway?" Lance asked.

"I need to find somewhere to sleep tonight. The mobs just keep going back to the mansion looking for me." She explained. Lance listened intently to what she was saying and then thought very hard when she had finished.

"Well, this may sound stupid but… why not stay here?" Lance said to her hopefully.

"What?" Kitty said, shocked at this.

"Stay here!" He repeated.

Kitty thought for a moment. "_I have nowhere else to go. What's the worst that could happen?"_

She looked back at Lance and nodded. "Thank you so much Lance. You don't know how grateful I am."

She hugged him tightly and then looked at him, grinning. He looked back at her, also smiling. When Lance realized how close they were, he blushed and pulled away.

"I've got to think of a place where you can sleep, where the guys won't find you." He said scratching his head. "If they do, you'll get nothing but harassment and abuse."

Kitty smiled and followed him as he walked up the stairs. He looked around the hall and scratched his head.

"Hmm, I forgot that Wanda had Boom Boom's room, and that was the only spare one." He said. "Toad never goes in his room but I'm not going to torture you like that, I suppose you could stay in my room."

Kitty shrugged and followed him into his room. She looked around as she walked in. It was pretty similar to her own room in the institute, only hers was a lot more tidy and his had dark blue walls.

"Excuse the mess." He said to her picking up some clothes which were on the floor.

Kitty just giggled.

"Well, welcome home for the night." Lance chuckled.

…..

**OOO, what will happen next??**

**Stay Tuned XD**

**I hope you enjoyed this fic, please review, constructive criticism is welcome but no flames on the storyline please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what ages Kitty or Lance are in this story, it's up to you to decide which age is appropriate. I read this through and I hope it's not too boring. I had fun writing it anyway.**

From downstairs, they heard the front door open and close.

"Rest of the hood." Lance said to her.

"Hey Avalanche, are you in here?" He heard Pietro shout.

"Shit!" Lance whispered charging to the door, closing it as Pietro's face appeared in the door. He got there just in time. Pietro didn't see Kitty.

"Hey! What's the big idea Lance, trying to hide something?" Pietro said in that mocking tone which he always uses.

"I'm trying to get changed you bent prick!" Lance yelled. Kitty looked at him in confusion and shock of how he treated his friend.

"Why don't you want them to know I'm here?" Kitty mouthed to him.

"Ok whatever, listen, we're going down the Xmen institute to stir up fuss about Shadowcat. Want to come?" Pietro asked from behind the door.

Lance looked back at Kitty, who was staring back at him, tears filling up in her eyes.

"Can't you just leave her alone?" Lance yelled back, still leaning against the door to prevent Pietro from barging in.

"Fine, be a prude! But we're going. C'mon guys." That was the last they heard of him. Lance waited before he heard the door open and close again before stepping from the door.

He could see that Kitty was holding back tears. He walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, she sniffed a little but still didn't cry.

"That's why I didn't want them to know that you're here. Anything that will bring the Xmen down, they will stir it. If they find you here they'll probably take you out there and may as well bring the torches and pitchforks too." He said softly into her ear.

After a while, he broke the hug and went to his bed. Taking a pillow from it and placing it on the floor.

"You can change in the bathroom if you want." He informed her.

"I don't have any pyjamas." Kitty stated.

"Huh?"

"Well I didn't exactly get time to pack Lance." She giggled.

"Oh." He said, smiling and smacking his forehead. He went and rummaged through one of his drawers. Pulling out a brown t-shirt of his.

"Will this do? It should fit you." He asked, handing it to her. She nodded and smiled, taking it from him.

"Thanks Lance." She walked into the bathroom and came out after a few minutes wearing it. Lance went in after her and came out wearing only navy blue, baggy trousers. Kitty blushed when she saw this, she had to admit, he had a more than decent body.

"You can sleep in the bed. I'll just sleep down here." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"Lance, are you sure, that floor can't possibly be comfortable." Kitty said, glancing at where he had placed the pillow.

Lance just shrugged and nodded. Lying down, making it obvious that his mind wasn't going to be changed. Kitty took the hint and climbed onto the bed, climbing under the blanket, turning out the light once she got comfortable.

They both lay in silence for about ten minutes. Lance had one arm under the pillow and had his back facing the bed. Kitty lay facing his direction, curled up into a ball.

"Why did you leave the Xmen Lance?" Kitty asked.

Lance rolled onto his back. Thinking about why he actually did, realizing that he didn't entirely know himself.

"I don't know, I guess I just belong here. These guys can be total jerks at times but, they're like my family." He answered back, truthfully. Also thinking about the answer after he said it.

"You would have made a great Xman, even Scott admitted that you had the potential." Kitty chuckled.

Lance smiled, pleased with himself that he had managed to convince the higher archy Xman that he _had potential_.

A few more moments of silence went by.

"You really should become a hood you know Kitty." Lance said to her, imagining the disapproving look on her face which she was most likely wearing.

"Try being bad for once. You don't love it till you try it."

He heard her giggle and smiled. Then he fidgeted around, trying to make the floor at least slightly more comfortable.

"Lance?" He heard her say.

"Hmm?"

"This is a double bed…I mean…There's more than enough room for you on here if you want to come up…I mean…only if you don't think it's too weird…I just thought…you really can't be comfortable on the floor."

He smiled at how embarrassed she was and thanked God that it was dark and she couldn't see the redness of his cheeks.

She shuffled over to the end on the bed as he got in the opposite side. Both lay as far away from each other as possible, backs facing each other. Both extremely embarrassed and anxious.

Kitty fell asleep quite quickly, Lance on the other hand lay in bed wide awake. The girl of his dreams was lying right next to him. He lay on his back, wanting to be nearer to her. He was so close he could smell her perfume. She rolled over, closing the space between them.

His heart skipped a beat. Her face was now only a few centimeters from his. Sweat ran down his neck and forehead, why did he have to be such a wuss?

He heard the Hoods enter the house and prayed that they wouldn't enter his room. Luckily, they all sounded rather drunk and walked right past, the only disturbance made was one of them knocking and scraping on his door, after a few attempts, they obviously got bored and gave up.

Lance relaxed and rolled over, his back facing Kitty. It wasn't long before he too fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kitty woke up the next morning around 9:00.

Lance was already up, she heard him moving around in his bathroom.

She lay on her front, both arms under the pillow and head on top of the pillow and watched the door as it opened.

Lance came out fully dressed, wiping his face with a towel, he looked at her and noticing she was awake, he smiled.

"Hey." He said.

She smiled in return, not making any attempt to get up, she was too comfortable.

"I'm going downstairs for a while. I'll be back in a moment." He said, opening the door and stepping out.

She sat up and stretched, looking around the room.

She heard Lance arguing with what sounded like Fred downstairs.

"Hey, get the hell off my breakfast!"

"A few strips of bacon won't make a difference fat ass! Anyway, you could do with eating less."

A rumble was felt and silence, Kitty guessed that Lance won the battle.

Lance appeared in the doorway a few minutes later with a plate of bacon, sausage and beans in his hand.

"Afraid I couldn't save any egg or toast." He smiled, walking towards her.

"Wow, breakfast in bed, I could get used to this." Kitty joked.

Lance chuckled, handing her the plate.

"Well don't, I'm not fighting with blob every day." He laughed. Sitting on the bed next to her.

Kitty ate quite quickly, Lance sat and watched her. He took the plate when she'd finished with it and walked out of the room.

While he was out, Kitty decided to get changed in the bathroom.

She heard Lance come into his room.

As she stepped out, she looked up, noticing that Lance wasn't in the room. It was Todd and Fred. Searching the room. They hadn't noticed her. Kitty slowly and quietly stepped back into the bathroom, silently closing the door. She leant on it so that they didn't walk through. Listening through the door.

"He's hiding something Blob, and we're gonna find out what." She heard Todd say.

"Why do think that?"

"Since when does he take his breakfast up to his room? And he's just been acting weird."

"Oh" She heard Fred say, he grunted, obviously lifting something up. She then heard the door open again.

"What the hell are you doing? What are you doing in my room?" Lance yelled. She sighed with relief.

"Get the hell out of my room fatass! And don't break any floorboards on the way out! NO! Don't touch anything slimeball!" Wow, Kitty had never heard Lance so angry.

The door slammed closed and Kitty heard Lance again.

"Kitty?" He whispered.

She walked through the door. Her eyes widened. His room was a mess. The cupboards were all opened and emptied. The bed was upturned and all of Lance's belongings were thrown on the floor.

He saw her and walked over to her, running the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"Are you okay?" He said.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled.

"Did they see you?"

"No, I don't think so."

Lance smiled and moved closer towards Kitty, she copied and their lips almost met...

The door suddenly swung open and Pietro was standing in the doorway, wide eyed.

Both lance and Kitty quickly moved their heads away from each other, gazing in shock at the silver haired person in the door

"Quicksilver! Umm…What are you doing here?" Lance didn't know what to say at all. They had been rumbled.

"I came up to tell you we were going to cause more trouble but…What's Shadowcat doing here?" Pietro said raising his eyebrows and folding his arms.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kitty said, pulling herself from Lance's arms and placing her hands on her hips.

"No, I'm afraid you'll have to explain them to me" Pietro replied sarcastically. Leaning against the door.

He then stood up straight, and zoomed a few inches from Kitty, both staring at each other challengingly.

"Okay, I told her she could stay here until it's safe for her to go back." Lance told him, pulling Kitty back and standing where she was. Glaring at Pietro protectively.

"Didn't even think about telling us Lance?" Pietro smirked.

Lance just glared at him.

"Wanted to keep our guest all to yourself huh?" He said still with a wide grin on his face.

He ran quickly and stopped behind Kitty, placing his hands on her arms.

"Hey Pussy cat! How about a little smooch for me?" He laughed, running again when both she and Lance took a swing at him.

"Whoa Pussy cat, put your claws away!" He laughed again.

Lance stood in front of Kitty. Daring Pietro to carry on. He took the hint.

"Do the other guys know?" Pietro said, calming down, but still smiling.

"What do you think?" Lance replied. Pulling his bed and placing it into its original position.

"Don't worry bud, I'll keep zipped." Pietro said rolling his eyes.

Lance nodded and carried on replacing his room. Kitty joined in to help him. Pietro just shrugged and ran off to irritate Wanda.

"Don't worry." Lance grinned. "If he says he won't, he won't." Kitty smiled back at him as she picked up some of his clothes, folding them and placing them back into the drawers carefully.

"I need to phone Kurt." Kitty said to Lance. "I need to check if it's okay to go back yet."

"Oh, is my company not good enough for you?" Lance joked.

"You know it is Lance. But I just want to be back home, I hate being cooped up."

"I know." He smiled as he walked out of the room to get the phone. He returned seconds later, with it in his hand. He handed it to her and lay on his bed.

She dialed and held the receiver to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Kurt."

"Oh, hey Kitty. I was trying to call you on your cell."

"No sorry I forgot to bring it." Kitty sat on the bed as she spoke to Kurt.

"Well, the Professor's dealt with the mobs. You can come back now."

"I can come back?" Kitty smiled. Lance grabbed her waist and pulled her. Forcing her to lie down.

She screamed as he did so.

"Kitty? Are you okay?" Kurt asked, obviously hearing the scream.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kitty replied, giggling.

"You're not going yet." Lance teased, playfully tickling her.

"Okay, do you need any of to pick you up from wherever you are?"

"No, I'll get a lift back. Thanks Kurt, I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah bye."

She hung up, as she sat up she slapped Lance on the arm. He chuckled.

"I'm guessing your going now?" Lance said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Yeah." Kitty replied. He sat up next to her and they stayed quiet for a few minutes, both looking down at the floor or around the room. Neither looked at each other.

"You know Kitty. You ought to get yourself a decent guy." Lance said.

"What?"

"You need a guy to look after you. Kurt seems pretty fond of you."

"Na, he's more like a brother. Anyway, I've already got a guy to look after me."

Lance looked up at her, she was grinning back at him.

They moved closer again gazing into each others eyes and they almost touched lips when…

"See you guys I told you I heard a scream!" Todd said at the door. Blob, Wanda and Pietro behind him.

"Sorry dude, I tried to cover you but they wouldn't listen." Pietro said to Lance.

Lance just shrugged.

"Its okay, Kitty was just leaving anyway." He looked at her with a weak smile.

"C'mon, I'll give you a lift."

They both walked out. Kitty gave toad a hard thump across the face when he attempted to touch her butt.

They both climbed into Lance's jeep. Both silent as he drove her back to the institute.

When they arrived at the gates, she jumped out, he did the same and walked her to the door.

She rang the doorbell and turned to him.

"Thanks for everything Lance. I really appreciate it." She smiled. "And if you ever want to give Xmen another go, you're more than welcome too."

Lance smiled back at her.

"Na, like I said the Hoods are my family. Take care of yourself okay?"

She nodded. Lance shoved his hands into his pockets and shyly kissed her cheek.

She smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tip toes, she pulled him in for a proper kiss. His hands exited his pockets and wrapped around her waist. He moved his head to the side as he depend the kiss.

"Ahem!"

They broke their kiss and looked towards the door to see Kurt standing with a disapproving look on his face.

Kitty giggled and gave Lance a quick peck on the lips before releasing her grip on him and walking inside.

"Thanks again Lance!" She smiled, walking inside.

Lance grinned and waved dreamily watching her until she was inside the door, out of sight. Kurt gave him an _up yours_ sign before closing the door.

Lance just smiled and walked towards his jeep.

The rest of the Xmen may not like him. But there was one who was crazy about him, and he knew that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
